


(Unfinished) Steven Universe Drabbles

by RheaRoy_Hunter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter
Summary: I have a DP drabble dump so why not have an SU one as well?
Kudos: 3





	1. Snore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shot. 
> 
> AU - Steven didn't shatter Jasper and ends up living with her in her cave.

Steven lay in the darkness, staring up at the roof of the cave with his arms behind his head as he listened. The silence was only broken by the occasional grunt from Jasper as she tossed rocks outside in the light of the wayning crescent moon.

He wasn't sure how long he had been waiting there until he heard the heavy foot-falls of the quartz solider as she stomped into the cave. He quickly snapped his eyelids shut, and rolled over with his back facing the mouth of the cave. 

"I know you're not asleep, Steven."

Steven rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows.  
"How'd you know I was still awake?"

Jasper crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You do that weird thing humans do when they sleep." 

"What thing?" Steven sat up. 

"That weird loud breathing thing." 

"Oh, you mean-- wait a minute. I don't snore." Steven huffed defensively. 

Jasper snorted. "Yes you do." 

"I don't."


	2. Short Fight Scene

"STEVEN, DUCK!"  
The gem hybrid took Garnet's advice, quickly sinking to a lower stance as a large, spiked tenticle speedily slid where his face had been barely milliseconds beforehand.

"Thanks, Garnet!" Steven called back, narrowly avoiding being impaled by another tenti-spike as he tossed his shield at a blob-like torso. He watched the black length of Amethyst's whip latch onto the largest of the creature's back spikes and tighten as the short gem spin-dashed under the creature's belly, swirving in and out to create a web-like structure between it's four, claw-like appendages.

The creature roared monstrously. Saliva dripped from its gaping mouth. Steven summoned another shield and threw it at the corrupted gem's head in an attempt to distract it from Garnet's advance towards its back, which was now open for attack. Her gauntlet covered fists pummelled against the squashy surface of the creature, the force of her powerful punches being enough for the creature's physical form to finally give way and poof into a cloud of blue smoke.

An azurite gemstone fell to the ground with a weak clatter and the sound of a light clink met Steven's ears, signalling that the mission was complete. He quickly bubbled it, tapped its top and sent it back to the temple.


	3. This Isn't You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble interaction between Steven and Amethyst after he has been living with Jasper for a while (AU).

"This isn't you, Steven." 

"How do you know that? I haven't seen you in six months!" Steven demanded, "How can you even say 'this isn't me' when we haven't spoken a single word to each other since I left? - because it is. This is who I am now."

"But-!" 

"But what, Amethyst?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small comic page I drew based on this: https://www.deviantart.com/cupa-creeper080/art/A-comic-I-will-probably-never-continue-842908514


	4. Stretchy Noodle Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening for a fic I never finished.

Steven had barely moved a single step from the warp-pad when suddenly a pair of pink, spaghetti-like arms wrapped themselves tightly around his torso.

"Huh? Spinel? What's-?"

"No time to explain, sunshine, we gotta skidaddle."

"What are you-?!" 

Steven had no time to scream as his body was yanked backwards, flying through the air.


	5. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Armed Steven AU. Nuff said.

If he were to be honest, Steven hadn't expected his post-corruption scars to be so noticiable, after all, those who had been healed of corruption before him had barely changed asides the few patches of fur or horns or claws. He was fortunate enough to not to have any of the previously listed features. In many ways Steven was still Steven; same face structure, same caring personality, same physical build. Even the fangs were small enough that most folk barely noticed they were there unless they were staring at them. There was only one extremely obvious difference. 

His arms.

There was nothing too out of ordinary about this arms, except that he now had four rather than two. Greg had suggested the possibility of surgery to remove them, but Steven declined. The gem hybrid was so used to life with his extra limbs that he doubted he would be able to get used to using two arms again. Steven also felt it would be unfair to all the other uncorrupted gems who still had to live with their scars if he was to have them removed anyhow. 

When they had grown the first time, Steven had (to put it lightly) panicked.

A lot.

It had taken the gems some time to coax him out from under his bedsheets with kind words and the occasional joke at how useful extra arms could be from Amethyst.

Steven had focused on learning to use his new arms once he had gotten over the barrier of self-doubt and worry. They had emerged our from under the ribcage and originally merely mimicked the actions of his upper arms.

Garnet had helped him with exercises to strengthen his lower arms as well as to encourage them to fuction independently to his upper ones. Sardonyx sometimes appeared to give pointers until Steven was able to control his lower arms subconsciously, and now using all four of his arms was second nature to the hybrid.

It had been almost a year since his distructive breakdown, and Steven was happy to admit that he was doing much better in the present day.


	6. Steven VS Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven hates Kevin, what else am I supposed to say?

It was no secret that Steven Quartz (Diamond) Universe, a usually extremely friendly and approchable being, hated Kevin with a passion. No matter how much he tried to, the half-gem just couldn't bring himself to even give the older teen the benefit of the doubt.

And Steven hated that about himself. 

Out of so many gems (and few humans) who had to tried to kill him or hurt him or blame his mother's mistakes on him, the one Steven hated the most was a rich ass hole because he was disrespectful towards Stevonnie. It was almost laughable.

But not quite.

And that didn't stop Steven's desire to beat Kevin in a race three years after Stevonnie had lost to him.


	7. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - After Steven poofs Jasper, he waits for her to reform.

Steven watched from the mouth of the cave as the rain poured down in a seemingly endless down cast as he waited (somewhat restlessly) for the quartz to reform. The obvious sound of water droplets falling as they crashed into the ground echoed across the caven's rocky surface while the gentle buzz of the hybrid's gem could be barely heard over the howling winds of the violent weather outside.

The glowing hue of Steven's body reflected in the broken glass the he had been using as a mirror, telling him that he was still pink. The pink glow appeared to have become a perminate physical change to his organic half. Steven had grown to ignore it over the past three days.


	8. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot of that one unnamed AU I have with Steven and Jasper being hobo buddies. (The AU where Steven doesn't shatter Jasper and lives in her cave with her.) Might continue this at a later date. Maybe?

Jasper had considered just throwing the gem hybrid out of her cave once the sun had set, but, for reasons unbeknownst to her, she could not bring herself to. Instead, she watched his slumbering form sprawled against the rock floor in the gloom of the cave. The only sounds that broke the silence the warrior kept were the pattering of raindrops against the ground outside; they drowned out the soft inhales and exhales of Steven as he slept, blissfully unaware of how the orange gem was observing him.

Jasper scoffed lightly at how vulnerable he looked. Organic beings were so weak, so fragile, and many could and would squish under foot, if enough pressure is added. Every organic life form the 'Kindergarden Quartz Who Could' had encountered during her time on Earth has been so needy. They needed sustenance. They needed to recharge.

Organic beings were very different from gems.

Yet, they had to be doing something right, they were still around, after all. This, perhaps, may have been the reason she had let Steven stay with her - his weird organic ability to keep bouncing back regardless of how big a boulder she lobbed at him during their intense sparring matches.

Over the time that she and Steven had been living together, the son of her diamond had changed a lot, and, despite being too stubborn to admit it aloud, Jasper knew she had changed too. 

Before, she had been alone, taking out any and all aggression out on the surrounding organic life, which Steven referred to as plants. She had ripped out every tiny green organic (she subconsciously corrected herself to 'grass') from the dirt, pummeled every tree possible for quite a wide stretch of forest so now her territory lay baron and bare. Despite her loneliness, Jasper's stubbornness held onto her, not allowing her to attend Little Homeschool, and she would not allow herself to be brainwashed now.

Yet, regardless of how incredibly stubborn she was, she knew she was different from the gem who had first accepted (if unwittingly) Steven's offer for her to teach him.


	9. I Don't Wanna Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Steven travels back in time and meets Pink Diamond. This is when Steven returns back to his own time.

Steven pulled the younger Pearl into a hug, startling her. She stiffened then quickly returned the affection, though it was less enthusiastic than the Pearl back in Steven's own present time. She smiled as Steven hugged her tighter.

"I never thought I'd care about a human as much as I do you, Steven."

The slender gem pulled away, still smiling as Steven turned to face the large swirling vortex that would send him home. He sighed, ready to step inside, but something - a feeling - kept him from doing so; Steven could feel the melancholy gaze of his mother's eyes without having to face her.

A vast collection of past events from over the last several months swarmed his mind. His own experiences that he enjoyed Pink, getting to know her and not the person depicted by the clouded memories of her enemies.

Not flashbacks into the diamond's memories. 

Not impressions of his mother suggested by the stories told by his father or the gems.

No.

His own personal interactions with her. 

And he couldn't contain the overwhelming feeling that flooded his being.

He spun around with enhanced speed and threw himself at Pink's body, knocking her to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her neck and clung to her torso with his legs. He nuzzled his face into her collar-bone as Pink, though surprised, cradled him in her hands. She stroked his messy hair with a finger and shot a glance at Pearl. The diamond's eyes had begun to well up with silent tears.

A muffled sob snapped Pink out of her trance, and she looked down at her son.

"I-I don't wanna go!" He choked through shaking breaths as his tears dripped. "I'm not ready to leave you!"

Pink could feel her own tears slowly drip down her cheeks. She carefully clasped the human-gem hybrid in her hands and gently rubbed her finger on circles around his back in a maternal nature.

"You have to..." Pink whispered as the words caught in her throat. "You have to go back, Steven."

She loosened her grip on him, kneeling down and placing him on the ground. Steven sniffed, wiping at his nose with his jacket sleeve.

"I know." He mumbled solemnly, looking at his mother, then the portal, then back to his mother again. Pink eyes met pink eyes and Steven slowly nodded.

It was time.

He once again turned to face the portal and took a breath.

He gave a quick look over his shoulder: Pink Diamond was still kneeling and Pearl had joined her side, ready to send him off.

"Goodbye..."

Steven stepped into the vortex, his eyes watering again.

"I love you, mom..."


End file.
